


Waking up

by YouKnowMeAsJ



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowMeAsJ/pseuds/YouKnowMeAsJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning time sexytimes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PromisesArePieCrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromisesArePieCrust/gifts).



> For PromisesArePieCrust, because I hurt her with my evil, evil words. And also because she gave me an excuse to release this into the wild.
> 
> This is my first time posting smut. You know that dream you used to have, where you had come to school in your underwear and everyone was staring? That is how I feel.
> 
> So, yeah...  
> *blushes*  
> *looks at feet*  
> *runs and hides*

There were few things Jack loved more than waking to an armful of Phryne. No matter how any times they had spent the night together over the past year, he still felt surprised for a split second, not understanding how she had gotten there, like her presence in his bed was some rare and miraculous gift. He didn’t have to work today, so they had stayed at his place last night, falling to bed quite early, but asleep quite late. She was still lost to the world this morning, her hair strewn all over his naked chest, one leg thrown over his, her arm wrapped around his torso tightly. She sighed in her sleep, and shifted slightly.

And then kicked him in the shin, with the strength of a small horse.

“GAAAAAH….!!!”

Awakened by Jack’s shout, Phryne looked up at him in terror, screamed, and elbowed him squarely in the solar plexus with the full weight of her body before shoving him off the bed.

“OOOMF…” the terrible sound of all the air in Jack’s lungs leaving his body as it hit the ground brought Phryne round to full wakefulness. She looked down at him, wide-eyed over the edge of the bed.

“Jack…?”

“Why…” he managed to rasp, but he couldn’t finish his thought. Cursing the woman he loved, Jack tried to uncurl from the fetal position he found himself in. Phryne disappeared over the edge of the mattress, and he felt the bed start to shake as he tried to pull himself up.

She was laughing.

Even through the annoyance and the pain in his chest, Jack had to admit she was breathtaking, kneeling in the middle of his bed, her legs spread wide, completely naked, laughing with total abandon. Her head was thrown back, and her mouth was open, her shoulders shaking, her laughter so loud it seemed to fill the world. She couldn’t catch her breath, and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Well I’m glad one of us finds this amusing,” he grumbled, as he sat on the bed and leaned heavily against the headboard. She really had done a number on him. Apparently there was something to this judo business.

“Oh love, I’m sorry… it’s just… your face! And when you fell….” Her words dissolved into peals of more laughter.

“I knew going to bed with you would probably break me eventually. I just never thought it would be this literal” he mumbled, somewhat bitterly, while clutching his chest.

“Oh Jack, darling, don’t pout. Your face might freeze that way” Despite her teasing words, there was a strain of real concern in her voice. She straddled his lap and softly touched his face. “Here, let me see” She pried his hands away from his chest, and placed them on her thighs instead. There was a very red welt in the middle of Jack’s sternum, his breathing was short and labored, and he was slightly hunched over, as if straightening his back were painful. She no longer found it funny. “Jack, I’ve hurt you!”

“Yes, yes you have” he said, grumpily.

“Oh my darling!” she whispered. She leaned down and kissed Jack’s chest over and over, in concentric circles starting from the middle of his already-developing bruise. When she had covered the affected area, she moved on to his face, running her fingers through his hair and kissing away the frown lines and the pain lines, and the furrows in his forehead caused simply by associating with her. Her touch was lighter than falling snow, and she never stopped murmuring how much she loved him.

At this point in his life, Jack could handle Seductive Phryne, Defiant Phryne, Intentionally Flirting With Handsome Younger Men In Front Of Him Phryne, and even Naked Except For Feathers Or Lingerie Phryne. But Tender Phryne got him every time. He felt his heart melt to a puddle, and closed his eyes to have a brief word with God about the many favors Jack owed Him for having sent this incredible woman into his life. When he opened them again, she was looking at him with such worried softness, it was all he could do not to collapse from love in her arms.

“Jack?” she said, with small voice and big eyes.

“Yes, Phryne?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, with real honesty.

“I forgive you, Phryne”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you”

“I know that, darling”

“I was asleep”

“You were”

“And you shouted”

“Because you kicked me”

She looked surprised. “When?”

“Right before attacking me without warning and throwing me off my own bed”

She snorted and started chuckling again, snickering softly at first, but quickly working herself up to a full roaring laugh. This time he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. She lit up the room when she laughed, in a way that probably made the sun feel inadequate. Besides, she was straddling his naked groin, and her shaking was creating the most delicious sensations. It didn’t hurt that her breasts were bouncing up and down, either. He moaned lightly and raised his hips a little, to add more friction to the mix. She looked at him lustfully, through her eyelashes.

“Is there any way I could make you forget the horrible pain I’ve caused you?” she asked, in a tone he knew better than to mistake for actual innocence. She started grinding in circles on his lap, supporting herself on one of his shoulders.

“Well, you… oomf! Phryne, no, this is a bad idea. It hurts too much when you hold on to me like that”. She stopped her grinding immediately, and instead kissed him softly while reaching between them to grab his erection with her hand. Her own wetness was all over him, and she stroked firmly up and down his shaft, making him groan low in his throat. She didn’t stop until he was hot and throbbing in her grip, whimpering obscenities into her neck, his hands squeezing her thighs.

“Tell me if it hurts, Jack”, she warned. Leaning on the wall, and being very careful not to put any of her weight on Jack’s top half, she raised her hips and lowered herself onto his length. He rumbled in his chest, as she squeezed her inner muscles around him. He loved it when she did that. It felt like her body was welcoming him home.

“Alright so far, darling?” He nodded, and she slowly bent her knees, until her feet were flat on the bed. In this position, she could grab the headboard for leverage, and raise herself up off his cock and thrust back down again, without leaning on his torso. Since their chests weren’t touching, Jack could look down and have a glorious view of his cock being swallowed up by her cunt, over, and over, and over again. The sight was so impressive, he wondered if he would ever be able to think about anything else, ever again. He moaned her name with a shudder, and let his head fall back. It hurt to breathe, and her every move reverberated horribly in his back, but he would have removed his own spine before telling her to stop.

She did though, suddenly. He jerked his head up in surprise, but before he could protest, she had removed herself from his lap completely. “I said to tell me if it hurt. You’re in pain, Jack. It’s all over your face”

“Oh but, Phryne, it feels good too. Don’t stop, please, I promise I’m alright”

“Liar” she said, with a smirk. “Besides, I didn’t say I was stopping”. From her place beside his hips, she got down on all fours, and took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and around the swollen, tender head of his cock.

“Oh dear Christ Almighty!!” If he lived to be a thousand, he would never get over the things Phryne did to him with her mouth. He swept her curtain of hair behind one ear, so he could see her devour his length. Phryne knew he liked to watch, and turned her head to look up at him with a filthy grin as she ran her tongue from his base to his tip, where she lapped at the slit while stroking his shaft with one hand and tickling his balls with the other, never taking her eyes from his. Wanting to earn his keep, Jack ran his hand along her arched back, stopping briefly to squeeze her delightful ass, which was up in the air at the moment, and dipping between her cheeks until he found her hot, wet cunt. He palmed it a couple of times, before teasing her folds open and inserting one long, firm finger. She moaned low against his cock, and the vibrations felt magnificent. He added a second finger to the first, and she took her mouth off him, to groan out his name. She began to pump his shaft up and down with her hand, while pushing back into his palm. After a while, he removed his fingers from inside of her and instead began to tap out a quick rhythm on her clit.

“Jaaaaaaaaack” she cried, while wiggling her ass to get more of him.

“Come here”. He encouraged her to straddle him again, one knee on either side if his thighs, with her hips in the air. He plunged two fingers into her at once, curling and twisting them while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She was shaking in no time, screaming his name and begging him to go harder, to give her more. With his free hand he grabbed one of her breasts, pinching the nipple just the right side of too hard. The other breast he took in his mouth, biting and sucking and licking at her soft white flesh. That sent her over, and she threw herself forward, careful to only lean on the wall behind him, bucking her hips and crying out his name, in that way she had that made him feel so very powerful. When she could take no more he released her, gently rubbing the backs of her thighs as she came down, with her forehead resting on his.

“My generous Jack” she sighed, when she had caught her breath. “Your turn, darling”. She kissed him quickly and resumed her previous position, taking him in her mouth once more. This time she swallowed him whole, and he fisted his hand in her hair as he watched her bob up and down, groaning deep in his chest. When he was good and wet, she withdrew and blew softly on the head, watching his reaction as the cold air hit him. Then she suddenly took him deep in her throat again, and the combined sensations of hot and cold nearly drove him mad. Much too soon, he could feel himself losing control. He warned her, though she’d told him a hundred times he didn’t need to, and she swirled her tongue faster and faster, until he could bear it no longer and climaxed into her mouth, moaning her name. She swallowed everything he had, and kissed his tip lovingly when he was done.

Completely spent, Jack slid down to lie flat on his back. Phryne tentatively rested her head on his shoulder, and when they found it didn’t hurt him, he curled his arm around her.

“We’re going to have to ask Mac to have a look at your chest”

He tried to take a deep breath, and winced. “Yes, that’s probably wise. Any chance we could lie and say a deranged killer did this?”

“Of course not, Jack. Mac is my oldest friend. I could never deny her the pleasure of this story”

“I was afraid of that”

As Phryne felt her eyelids grow heavy, she suddenly sat up. “Jack, what if I hit you again when we’re asleep?”

He smiled slowly, and took her face in his hands to kiss her deeply. “Waking up with you is worth the risk, Phryne. Every. Single. Time.”


End file.
